Fight on!
Fight on! es el primer tema de cierre del anime Gamers! escuchado entre los episodios 1 y 8. Es interpretado por el grupo Twinkle Wink☆. Letra Kanji 夢って悪戯(イタズラ)だね 教室から覗く君の笑顔が 何か言いかけたのに その瞬間　目が覚めてた 今日こそ覚悟決めて(I know) 次のステップに行かなきゃ！(jump up！) なのにね　どこ吹く風(なんで？) 君の態度　まるで　バグだらけ スキだらけ　今日も　難解… 正解なんて分からないけど 思いつくまま進むんだ 行こう！(Let's go！) 無限に傷ついても カッコ悪いを極めた先に 自分らしさのカケラ find out！(Fight on！) 迷走！妄想！爆走！ 劣等星ファイター！ 「これって、もしかすると…！？」 また始まる頭ん中のストーリー 「そんな事ないよね」 消しては書き…　すり切れそうだ うちひしがれる夜は(help me) ベッドの上も戦場(don't sleep) 夜通し立てた計画(どうだ！) 君の視線読めず 瞬殺で　またノック　アウト！ 教えて… 答えはないと分かっていても 参考書があるのなら please…(Teach me) 鍛錬させて下さい 青春に努力はつきもので 惜しむほうが負けだね find out！BD(Fight on！) 気付いたから 止まれないや スタンバイOK？　青春ジェットで　飛び出せ！！ 無駄な事なんてないから…　やるだけ…！ 正解なんて分からないけど　思いつくまま進むんだ 行こう！(Let's go！) 無限に傷ついても カッコ悪いを極めた先に 自分らしさのカケラ find out！(Fight on！) 迷走！妄想！爆走！ 止まれないや 止まんなくていいや　劣等星ファイター！ Let's go！Fight on！ Japonés yume tte itazura da ne kyoushitsu kara nozoku kimi no egao ga nanika ii kaketa noni sono shunkan me ga sameteta kyou koso kakugo kimete (I know) tsugi no suteppu ni ikanakya! (jump up!) nano ni ne doko fuku kaze (nande?) kimi no taido marude bagu darake suki darake kyou mo nankai... seikai nante wakaranai kedo omoitsuku mama susunda ikou! (Let's go!) mugen ni kizu tsuite mo kakkowarui o kiwameta saki ni jibun rashisa no kakera find out! (Fight on!) meisou! mousou! bakusou! rettousei faitaa! "kore tte, moshika suru to...!?" mata hajimaru ataman naka no sutoorii "sonna koto nai yone" keshite wa kaki... surikiresou da uchihishigareru yoru wa (help me) beddo no ue mo senjou (don't sleep) yodooshi tateta keikaku (dou da!) kimi no shisen yomezu shunsatsu de mata nokku auto! oshiete... kotae wa nai to wakatte ite mo sankousho ga aru no nara please... (Teach me) tanren sasete kudasai seishun ni doryoku wa tsukimono de oshimu hou ga make da ne find out! (Fight on!) kizuita kara tomarenai ya sutanbai OK? seishun jetto de tobidase!! muda na koto nante nai kara... yaru dake...! seikai nante wakaranai kedo omoitsuku mama susunda ikou! (Let's go!) mugen ni kizu tsuite mo kakkowarui o kiwameta saki ni jibun rashisa no kakera find out! (Fight on!) meisou! mousou! bakusou! tomarenai ya tomannakute ii ya rettousei faitaa! Let's go! Fight on! En inglés Dreams are such a tease— You're smiling as you peek into my classroom. It looked like you were about to say something, But at that moment, my eyes opened. Today I'll gather my courage (I know) Because I've gotta take the next step! (Jump up!) But you're still acting totally aloof. (Why?) Your attitude seems so full of bugs And defenseless. So I struggle again today... We never know the right answer, but we'll follow our instincts going forward. C'mon, let's go! Even if we suffer unlimited damage. Once we master being uncool, We'll seek a piece of who we are And find out! (Fight on!) Deep thoughts! Delusions! Running wild! We can't stop it now! But we don't have to! We're low level fighters! Let's goFight on En español ''Nota: La letra está traducida del inglés.'' Los sueños son una burla. Estás sonriendo mientras miras en mi clase. Parecía que ibas a decir algo, pero en ese momento, abrí los ojos. Hoy reuniré mi coraje (lo sé) porque tengo que dar el siguiente paso. (¡Salta!) Pero todavía estás actuando totalmente distante. (¿Por qué?) Tu actitud parece tan llena de errores e indefensa. Así que lucho nuevamente hoy ... Nunca conocemos la respuesta correcta, pero seguiremos nuestros instintos en el futuro. Vamos, ¡vamos! Incluso si sufrimos daño ilimitado. ¡Una vez que dominamos el ser no cool, buscaremos un pedazo de lo que somos y lo descubriremos! (¡Luche!) ¡Pensamientos profundos! ¡Ilusiones! ¡Corriendo salvajemente! ¡No podemos detenerlo ahora! ¡Pero no tenemos que hacerlo! Somos luchadores de bajo nivel! Vamos a seguir adelante Videos Gamers! ED (Ending) - Fight On! en:Fight on! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Anime